Just for me
by devilojoshi
Summary: badai besar akan datang sesudah hari yang cerah itulah pepatah yang digumamkan Kyuubi saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berduaan di atap sekolah, apa yang dimaksud badai oleh Kyuubi? Apa renacana Kyuubi untuk mendapatkan Naruto? BL,Yaoi...Chapter 6 update :D.. RnR...DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**DESCAILMBER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**PAIRING : SASUXNARU,,...XNARU(yg lain nyusul)**

**GENRE:ROMANCE,ANGST,TRAGEDY**

**RATED:M**

**Warning:**yang gak suka yaoi tinggal back,yang gak suka naruto saya jadiin sedih terus maaf ya disini emang bagiian angst'nya lebih banyak intinya..OOC,YAOI.

**Don't like , don't read**

**Summary:**naruto anak yang keluarganya dibantai,hidup seorang diri dengan keadaan biasa saja bertemu dengan orang yang akan membantunya mendapatkan kebahagiannya,akankah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?

Summary tidak mendukung XD

-;-

**YOU JUST FOR ME**

-;-

"_sudah ku bilang tak akan ku serahkan anakku kepadamu!"_

"_oh,sayang sekali padahal aku datang kesini secara baik-baik ingin mengambil anakmu,tapi sepertinya anda lebih suka cara kekerasan ya"_

"_walaupun akibatnya tak akan pernah sedikitpun kubiarkan kau mengambilnya,orang jahat sepertimu pasti hanya akan menyakitinya"_

"_oh no no no aku bukan ingin menyakitinya tapi menikahinya"_

"_DASAR GILA"_

"_ayah?"_

"_naru?sedang apa kau kesini?"_

"_pelayan bilang ayah sudah kembali,aku rindu ayah"_

"_tidak naru jangan kemari,PERGI!"_

"_kenapa?"_

"_sudah ayah bilang jangan mendekat!kembali ke kamarmu!"_

"_ayah?"_

"_ohh pembicaraan kita sampai sini dulu ya,calon ayah mertua,aku harap kau menimbang apa yang menjadi kebijaksanaanmu untuk memberikan anakmu kepadaku"_

"_Cih tak akan pernah"_

_Tok tok tok_

"_siapa?"suruh seorang laki-laki paruh banya_

"_ayah"jawab seseorag yang mengetok pintu tersebut_

"_oh naru,masuklah"_

"_ayah"dan muncullah seorang anak laki-laki manis yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun_

"_naru kemarilah"_

"_naru ayah harap kau jangan mendekati ayah jika ayah sedang bersama teman ayah yang tadi datang ya?_

"_emang kenapa yah?"tanya naru yang ada di pangkuannya._

"_pokoknya jangan,dan jika di mangajakmu bicara ataupun mengajakmu pergi jangan mau"_

"_tapi dia terlihat berumur sama dengan naru ayah,dia seperti teman naru,kenapa ayah menyuruh naru supaya tidak berteman dengannya?"tanya naru lagi_

"_karena dia itu berbahaya,kamu mengerti?"bentak ayahnya_

"_i-iya ayah"jawab naruto ketakutan_

"_anak baik,kau boleh berteman dengan yang lain asal jangan dia ya?"_

"_iya ayah"_

"_anak baik,nah sudah malam sekarang kemabalilah kekamarmu"_

"_iya,konbawa taosan"_

"_konbawa,oyasumi naru"_

_._

_._

_._

_Malam yang sangat sunyi di kediaman namikaze,semua orang telah teridur lelap di tengah malam tapi terlihat banyak orang berbaju hitam yang sudah mengelilingi mansion namikaze itu._

"_cari anak berambut pirang,tangkap dan bawa dia kehadapanku dalam keadaan hidup yang lain kalian bunuh saja"ucap seorang berambut orange._

"_baik"_

_Dan orang-orang itupun langsung menghilang dari hadapan orang itu._

"_akhirnya kau akan menjadi milikiku seutuhnya naru-chan,khukhukhu"seringayan terlihat jelas sekali diwajahnya walaupun berada di kegelapan malam._

_DUAR_

"_hah?apa itu?"naruto terbangun dari tidurnya,dengan sedikit takut di membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengintip keluar._

"_cepat cari dia"teriak seseorang berbaju hitam dengan penutup kepala._

"_AYAH!"teriak naruto melihat ayahnya dipukuli._

"_NARU,JANGAN KESINI,LARI"teriak sang ayah._

"_tapi ayah.."_

"_ternyata kau disitu rupanya anak manis,pengawal tangkap dia"_

"_TIDAK!NARU LARI!"teriak ayahnya._

.

.

"TIDAK,hah hah hah mimpi apa itu barusah"seorang pemuda berumur kurang lebih 17 tahun bangun dari tidurnya,pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah acak-acakan karena sehabis tidur,mata biru jernih dan kulit tak eksotis.

"HAH?jam 6 aku terlambat"pemua itu langsung turun dari ranjang tidur double sizenya.

Setelah 10 menit didalam kamar mandi akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya dan beranjak menuju lemari bajunya,disitu diambilnya baju seragam sekolahnya dan segera keluar kamarnya.

"ohayo tou-san ,kaa-san,mana itachi-nii dan sasu-nii?"tanya pemuda itu di meja makan.

"mereka sudah berangkat duluan naru-chan"jawab seorang pria paruh baya berkulit putih,mata onix tajam dan tambut hitam.

"uhh,mereka tidak menungguku"jawab naruto menggelembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

"mereka bilang mereka punya urusan naru-chan"jawab seorang wanita cantik paru baya,berambut hitam dan bermata onix juga.

"hah,ya sudah deh"akhirnya naruto menyerah dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

"kaa-san ,tou-san,naru berangkat"

"iya hati-hati ya"

.

.

.

Akhinya naruto sampai di sekolah tepat pada bel tanda masuk karena dia berjalan di koridor tidak melihat dan hanya menunfuk memikirkan mimpinya akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"aduh ..ittai.."ujar naurto yang terjatuh di lantai.

"hei bocah kau tidak apa?"tanya orang yang di tabrak naruto tadi.

"ma..maaf aku tidak sengaja"jawab naruto gak nyambung.

"hm,sini ku bantu"orang itu menjulurkan tangannya kepada naruto untuk membantu.

"ah,terima kas..."perkataan naruto terhenti melihat orang yang membantunya.

'siapa dia aku seperti pernah melihatnya'batin naruto.

Tbc

Devil:mau tau siapa orang yang ditubruk(?)naruto?

Readers:mau(jawab serentak kaya anak tk)*di bunuh readers

Devil:tunggu iklan yang mau lewat ini!(haha*tawa nista)*kaya ditv aja,haha

Readers:wooooooooo(sorakin sambil lemparin sampah yang banyak)

Devil:ampun(lari tunggang langgang)tapi sebelumnya saya ucapkan...

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCAILMBER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**PAIRING : SASUXNARU.**(pairing ini dulu yang lain nyusul)

**GENRE:ROMANCE,ANGST,TRAGEDY**

**RATED:M**

**Warning:**yang gak suka yaoi tinggal back,yang gak suka naruto saya jadiin sedih terus maaf ya disini emang bagiian angst'nya lebih banyak intinya..OOC,YAOI,TYPO(S),ALUR KECEPETAN,LIME,NGEBOSENIN,GAJE.

**Summary : **naruto yang sudah hidup bahagia,harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sama seperti dulu.

* * *

Champy 2

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya.

"Ah.. Iya, aku tak apa" Kata Naruto menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"NARUTO" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

"Kiba?ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu.

"Kau bagaimana sih, ini sudah masuk tau malah ngelamun disini sendirian" Seru Kiba depan muka Naruto.

"Sendirian? siapa bilang aku sendi..! loh,kemana orang itu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah,kita harus segera ke kelas Naruto" Ajak Kiba kepada Naruto sambil berlari.

"I..iya" Susul Naruto.

'Tadi itu siapa ya?aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya?..dan kenapa dia bisa hilang tiba-tiba begitu!? Apa dia hantu!? " Batin Naruto stres sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"PAGI SEMUA" Teriak Naruto(ritual pagi di sekolahnya).

"Pa-pagi Na-ruto-kun" Jawab Hinata, salah satu gadis teman Naruto.

"Pagi Naru-chan" Jawab Sakura, gadis teman Naruto juga.

"Hoam.. Mendokusei" Jawab Shikamaru,teman Naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya gara-gara suara cempreng tidak mengenakkan milik Naruto.

"Dobe" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Naruto yang baru masuk,oh ternyata si tuan ayam ini sedang melakukan ritual paginya,yaitu mengunjungi dobenya tersayang.

Brak

Naruto langsung menaruh tasnya di mejanya dengan tidak berpriketasan(?) dan langsung menghadap Sasuke yang memasang muka datarnya.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi pagi,hah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku banyak urusan" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas (lagi).

"Huh,kau menyebalkan,Teme" Sungut Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dengan tadermark'nya, sesudah acara acu mulut berlangsung Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Naruto dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Dan pagi hari di kelas pun di mulai seperti biasa dengan kedatangan Kakasi sensei.

.

.

.

TRINGG TRINGG

Bel jam pelajaran pertama berakhir pun berbunyi,Naruto dan teman-temannya segera ke mereka terus mengobrol tentang apa saja, Naruto terus saja menunjukan tawa dan cengiran 5 jarinya itu,walau tanpa disadari ada sosok yang terus memandangi Naruto dengan kilat mata berwarna merah.

_'Khu khu khu akhirnya ketemu juga, tak akan ku biarkan kau lari lagi khu khu khu'_

Dan sosok itu pun menghilang di balik dinding.

"Loh kok kayanya ada yang ngeliatin ya?" Tanya Naruto kedirinya melihat ke arah dinding sosok itu menghilang.

"Hei Naruto mau sampai kapan kau disitu, nanti ramennya habis loh" Seru Kiba.

"Ah iya, tunggu aku Kiba" Dan Naruto pun berlari menyusul hanya melihat kearah Naruto tadi melihat.

' Dia?untuk apa 'Dia' disini?' Batin Kiba segera menyusul Naruto ke kantin.

.

.

.

Di kantin

Naruto sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya, apalagi kalau bukan 'RAMEN' berukuran jumbo, dia sudah makan 2 porsi mangkung ramen tapi masih saja memesan 1 porsi lagi dan teman-temannya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala mereka karena kesukaan teman mereka kepada makanan yang di anggap tidak sehat itu(oleh Sasuke).

"Hei Naruto, pacarmu datang tuh" Bisik Kiba kepada Naruto yang masih sibuk menghabiskan Ramen porsi jombonya.

"Mana?"

"Tuh" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Yap perlu kalian ketahui Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke nembak Naruto di atap sekolah. Katanya sih Sasuke udah suka ma Naruto sejak Naruto di angkat anak oleh keluarga Uchiha sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Tapi baru berani setahun yang lalu saat cemburu melihat Naruto deket banget sama Kiba, sahabat dekat Naruto.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Aduh Teme sakit, lepasin" Bentak Naruto yang sedang diseret oleh Sasuke ke atap sekolahnya._

"_.." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke._

_Sesampainya di atap sekolah Sasuke langsung melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tadi di genggamnya sambil menyeret._

"_Kau itu kenapa sih Teme? Kenapa menyeretku kesini?" Tanya Naruto setengah membentak karena tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu._

"_Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan si anak a__n__jing itu Dobe" Jawab Sasuke dingin._

"_Maksudmu? Kau cemburu? " Tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya._

"_Tidak"_

"_Sudahlah jangan bohong lagi padaku Teme, kau cemburu kan? Kau suka padaku__?__" Tanya Naruto lagi bisa ngejahilin si pangeran es sekolah,haha_

"_Ka__la__u emang aku suka padamu, bagaimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke serius._

"_Hah?"_

"_Apa kau mau jadi pacarku, Dobe?"_

"_A-apa?"_

"_.."tak ada jawaban._

"_K-kau se-serius Teme?" Tanya Naruto setengah tak percaya karena tadinya dia hanya mau menjahili Sasuke saja._

"_Hn"_

_'Aduh aku kan hanya mau mengerjainya,kenapa jadi begini' Batin Naruto._

_"Ba-bagaimana ya?" Kata Naruto bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.(Ada kutunya kali tuh kepala ya?haha)_

_"Ya sudah jika kau tau mau" Jawab Sasuke lesu._

_Sasuke pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di atap sekolah, tapi tidak jadi karena ada tangan yang mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangan kirinya._

_"Tu-tunggu Sasuke" Cegah Naruto._

_"A-aku ti-dak bilang tidak" Lanjut Naruto._

_"Lalu?" _

_"A-aku ma-mau jadi pa-pacarmu" Kata Naruto sambil menunduk malu dan dapat di lihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke kalau ada segurat merah di pipi tembem Naruto._

_"Terima kasih" Kata Sasuke sambil merengguh Naruto dalam pelukannya,menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium bibir pink alami Naruto._

_Ciuman 1, lembut dan tidak menuntut hanya berupa kasih sayang._

_Ciuman 2, Sasuke mulai menuntut_

_Dan_

_Ciuman 3, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir bawah Naruto._

_"Uum" Desah Naruto tertahan._

_Sasuke mulai berusaha memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut menggigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga sedikit berdarah._

_"Akh" Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke langsung menelusupkan lidahnya._

_"Umph..ahkh..Sa-shashu..umph" Desah Naruto disela ciumannya._

_"Shukeh..shudah..umph"Ddesah Naruto sudah kekurangan oksigen,tapi Sasuke terus saja melumat bibir dan mendominasi rongga mulutnya._

_Tangan Sasuke mulai bekerja,membuka kancing-kancing seragam Naruto._

_"Umph..akhh..ahh" Desah Naruto saat Sasuke sedang bermain dengan lehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya._

_"Nah sekarang kau milikku,Dobe" Kata Sasuke sesudah puas menandai Naruto._

_"Iya,tapi jangan terlalu banyak pula,dasar mesum..uhh" Kata Naruto kesal sambil merapihkan bajunya yang kusut._

_"Hn"._

_"Dasar Teme mesum"._

_"Hn,ayo kekelas"._

_"Hm" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakang._

_**- FLASHBACK END—**_

"Dobe" Panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu" Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih punya urusan OSIS"

"Oh ya sudah" kata Naruto meneruskan makannya.

.

**Skip time**

.

Saat pulang sekolah semua anak pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing begitu juga Naruto dan temen-temannya, sebelum pulang Naruto dang ke lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Naruto melihat barang seperti surat dengan sampul berwarna hitam dan sedikit hiasan warna darah.

"Ini surat cinta atau apa sih? Tapi kok surat cinta warnanya hitam? " Tanya Naruto sambil melihat surat itu,ternyata di pinggil sebelah kiri bawah ada tulisan namanya.

"Untukku?"

Naruto pun membuka surat itu,tapi baru di baca malanya terbelalak melihat tulisan di surat tersebut.

"I-ini...ti-tidak mungkin"

_To : Uchiha Naruto_

_Hai, apa kau ingat aku?_

_Hoh, kurasa ingat kecuali kau juga ingat kejadian waktu pembantaian keluargamu, aku ingin kau mengikuti semua yang ku mau jika kau tak ingin kejadian 7 tahun lalu terulang kembali kepada keluarga Uchiha-mu itu._

_Temui aku di gudang belakang sekolah jam 4 sore nanti._

_Ingat jangan sampai kau bilang orang lain,kecuali kau tak sayang orang itu._

"Si-siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" Tanya Naruto ke dirinya sendiri.

Naruto melihat ke kanan ke kiri tapi tetap saja tak melihat orang satupun yang dapat dia curigai.

'7 tahun lalu?pembantaian?' Batin Naruto mulai berfikir keras.

"Akh..sa-sakit" Kata Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan saat itu pun semuanya mulai menjadi gelap yang dia ingat hanya suara Kiba yang terus memanggilnya dan tubuhnya yang terasa di gendong seseorang.

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Ahh maaf minna saya blom bikin lemonnya,tapi berdoa aja supaya next champy bakalan ada lemonnya.

Makasih yang udah review maaf saya gak bisa balesin reviewnya masing-masing,tapi sekali lagi makasih yang udah baca, kasih kritik dan saran, sama reviewnya.

Yang review nanya siapa yang pengen sama Naru, atau siapa yang di tabrak dan dll, ikutin ceritanya aja ya..

**chapter ini hasil edit ulang karena ada kesalah tempat, saia berterima kasih kepada _couphie_ yang udah memberitahu .. arigatogozaimase untuk koreksinya :D**

Arigato minna :D

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCAILMBER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SASUXNARU,...XNARU**

**GENRE:ROMANCE,ANGST,TRAGEDY**

**RATED:M**

**WARNING: YANG GAK SUKA YAOI TINGGAL BACK, OOC,YAOI,TYPO(S), BL, MALEXMALE DLL**

Summary : Awal dari semuanya dimulai dari sekarang.

* * *

Champy 3

-Naruto POV-

Aku terus berlari dari kejaran orang–orang berbaju hitam, aku sama sekali tidak tau mereka siapa. Tapi satu hal yang dapat di pastikan 'mereka orang adalah jahat', mereka telah membunuh ayahku di depan mataku!

Berlari

Hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan, yang ku pikirkan hanya satu sekarang..

Lolos

Aku harus lolos dari kejaran orang-orang jahat ini ' Kenapa di semua jalan yang ku lalui tak ada seorang pun? Dimana orang-orang ? Kenapa tak ada orangpun yang melolongku ? Eh apa ini kenapa berwarna merah ? Tunggu ! Itu paman Iruka kan? Kenapa dia tertidur di tanah?'

" Paman bangun!" Panggilku kepada orang yang ku sebut sebagai paman sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kaku dan dinginnya. ' Dingin? Kaku? Kenapa paman tidak bergerak sama sekali?'

" Paman! " Panggilku lagi. ' Tunggu apa ini? Merah? Amis?' Kucoba untuk melihat lebih dekat kedana tangganku dan mata ku terbelalak.

Darah

" Paman bangun!" teriakku lagi tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari paman .

" Eh anak manis disini kau rupanya!"

' Eh!'

Aku mulai berbalik dan melihat orang-orang itu..Berlari dan berlari hanya itu yang ku lakukan sambil menangis dan merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan..

Takut

Aku takut sekali kepada mereka. Apa yang mereka inginkan? Kenapa mereka mengerjarku? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku? Aku takut siapa saja tolong aku.

" Hey bocah jangan lari !" Dapat ku dengar sayup-sayup orang-orang itu yang terus saja meneriakiku agar aku tidak berlari, tapi aku terus saja berlari.. Aku takut pada mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus saja menangis dan menangis.

Aku terus saja berlari sampai akhirnya aku pun terjatuh. Sakit, kakiku sakit dan perih, dapat ku rasakan darah yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga di kakiku. Mereka, orang-orang yang tengah mengerjarku semakin dekat dan dekat.

Ku paksakan berdiri tapi apa daya badanku yang kecil dan lemah terlalu letih untuk berdiri kembali. Dapat kurasakan mereka sudah ada di depanku dan menyeringai kepadaku.

" Eh ternyata kau disini anak manis, kau nakal juga ya pakai acara kejar-kejaran segala " Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut kuning.

" Sudahlah Dei, sekarang kita bawa dia, tuan pasti sudah menunggu kita dengannya " Kata seorang lagi yang berambut merah kepada orang yang dia panggil Dei itu.

" Hah baiklah " Kata orang yang di panggil Dei itu semakin mendekat kearahku. Dan dengan sigap dia telah menggendongku. Aku terus saja memberontak di gendongannya. Aku takut kepada mereka, aku takut.

" Lepas, lepaskan Naru " Kataku sambil memberontak di dalam gendongannya.

" Menyebalkan, susah sekali dia di bawa " Kata Dei.

Plak

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit di pipi kiriku dan perih di sela bibirku. Ternyata orang yang berambut merah itu telah menamparku. Sakit, dapat ku rasakan darah sedikit mengalir dari sela bibirku yang robek karena tamparannya. Dan seketika itu juga aku langsung terdiam, aku takut mereka akan menyakitiku lagi.

Aku takut, sangat takut .

" ..ruto Naruto Naruto " Terdengar suara yang seperti ku kenali terus saja memanggil namaku.

'Suara siapa itu?' Batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menghilang dan dapatku rasakan bahwa aku sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi Naruto yang berumur 17 thn, dan dapat ku lihat dari arah depan ada secercah caaya terang yang semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"...to ..ruto Naruto Naruto "

-Naruto POV end-

.

-Normal POV-

Naruto mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan bola mata biru langit cerahnya.

" Engg " Erangan halus terdengar darinya.

" Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang ternyata dari tadi ada disitu menungguinya.

" Kiba?" Tanyanya.

" Iya, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan, sebenarnya ada apa ?" Tanya Kiba khawatir.

" Aku?" Naruto mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.' Ah iya aku ingat, tadi aku mendapat surat yang isinya aneh, dan tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit.' Inner Naruto.

" Hei, kok malah ngelamun sih, orang aku tanya kau itu kenapa?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

" Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin aku tidak enak badan saja." Kata Naruto yang sudah jelas berbohong kepada Kiba.' Blum ada yang boleh yang tau, kalau tidak aku takut surat itu benar' Inner Naruto ingat kepada isi surat yang didalamnya '_tidak boleh memberi tahu orang satupun'._

_" _Ha-ah baiklah jika itu mau mu, tapi jika ada apa-apa beri tahu aku ya, aku pasti akan membantumu." Kata Kiba karena merasa ada yang aneh kepada temannya.

" Iya, terima kasih Kiba." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya yang ternyata bisa membuat Kiba langsung mimisan dengan derasnya dan muka memerah seperti tomat busuk.

" Ki-kiba kau mimisan " Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk darah yang terus mengalir deras dari hidung Kiba, membuat Kiba langsung berusaha menghentikan mimisannya dan langsung berbalik membuat muka merah padamnya tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

" Aku tidak apa Naruto, sebaiknya aku pulang saja, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kiba masih memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto.

" Em tidak terima kasih, kau duluan saja aku masih ada urusan " Kata Naruto menolak halus.

" Baiklah jaa " Kata Kiba langsung pergi dari situ.

" Jaa" Sesudah Kiba pergi Naruto langsung bergegas pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah tempat yang orang dalam surat itu bilang.

.

.

.

Di kediaman lain

" Orang tua itu sudah mati, penghalangku sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal 'keluarga' itu saja, tapi tidak akan jadi pengahalang khu khu khu " Kata seseorang berambut orange menyeringai dalam kegelapan di ruang kerjanya.

Tok tok tok

" Permisi Kyuubi-sama, ada orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda " Kata seseorang yang diyakini adalah pelayan kediaman tersebut.

" Suruh mereka masuk " Kata kyuubi.

Kriet

Suara pintu terbuka dan munculah orang-orang memakai pakaian hitam denga jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Kyuubi.

" Ada apa anda memanggil kami kesini Kyuubi-sama?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut orange dengan banyak tindikan di bagian hidungnya.

" Ada tugas untuk kalian" Kata kyuubi.

" Tugas apa?" Tanya seseorang yang memakai topeng berwarna orang melingkar.

" Kami siap melakukan tugas apa saja yang Kyuubi-sama perintahkan " Kata yang berambut pirang dengan poni panjang menutupi mata sebelah matanya.

" Pekerjaan kalian gampang saja, kalian hanya tinggal mengawasi 'anak' itu setelah aku bertemu denganya nanti, jika dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak langsung beri dia peringatan tentang apa yang dilakukannya " Kata Kyuubi sambil melihat sembilan orang itu satu per satu.

" Baik Kyuubi-sama " Kata salah atu dari mereka yang berambut merah dengan muka baby face.

" Kalian boleh pergi sekarang " Kata Kyuubi .

" Kami permisi Kyuubi-sama " Kata mereka sambil membungkukkan badan merak dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Blam , pintu pun tertutup dengan perginya orang-orang tersebut.

" Namikaze sebentar lagi kau akan ada di genggamanku dan tak akan kabur kemana pun " Kata Kyuubi mengepalkan erat tangannya sambil menyeringai senang.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna, jam sudah mulai menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Naruto masih menunggu di gudang belakang sekolah sesuai dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam 'surat' itu. Keadaan gudang yang memang tidak dipakai lagi sejak 2 tahun lalu membuat gudang menjadi sangat kotor dengan banyak sarang laba-laba di langit-langit gudang. Keadaannya yang remang-remang karena hanya diterangi oleh penerangan lampu berwarna orange yang membuat suasana dalam gudang sangat mencekam. Keberadaan gudang yang sangat jauh dari jalan dan berada di belakang sekolah juga membuat suasana sangat sepi dan sunyi hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi.

Naruto mulai merasa risih dengan suasana yang sangat sepi tak terdengar sama sekali suara manusia yang berbicara ataupun suara anak-anak yang biasa di sekolahnya, dapat dipastikan berteriak pun tidak akan terdengar dari gudang itu. Tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan sekalipun pembunuhan, karena suara orang yang menjadi korban tidak akan terdengar oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Naruto mulai melihat kanan kiri depan belakang, tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Padahal janjinya jam 4 tapi sampai jam 5 sore orang yang mengirimkan surat belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. ' Disini ada hantu tidak ya? Haduh sudah hampir jam 5 orang itu belum datang, jangan-jangan aku dikerjai?' Pikir Naruto.

Belum 5 menit berlalu Naruto memikirkan bahwa di telah dikerjai oleh orang iseng, entah dari mana datangnya ada sebuah kunai yang melewatinya dan hampir mengenai pipi halusnya jika meleset 1 cm saja ke arah dirinya. Mata Naruto membulat kaget dengan adanya serangan mendadak itu. Langsung saja di berbalik melihat kunai yang menancap di dinding gudang yang terbuat kayu yang cukup kuat itu. Dan berbalik lagi melihat sekeliling di depannya, mencari orang yang mengarahkan kunai itu ke arahnya. Padahal arahnya dari depan tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat ada orang yang mengarahkan kunai itu ke arahnya.

Naruto berbalik melihat panah itu sekali lagi, dapat dilihat oleh mata birunya ada sebuah kain putih yang terikat di kunai itu. Langsung saja di mengambil kunai itu dan membuka ikatan kain itu, membaca apa yang tertera di kain itu.

' _MASUKLAH KE DALAM GUDANG ' _

Tulisan yang tertera di kain itu. Langsung saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gudang yang remang-remang menambah rasa gugup sekaligus takutnya. Melihat ke segala arah, mencari sosok yang mengirimkan 'surat' itu. Baru lima langkah Naruto memasuki gudang itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang tertutup dan terkunci. Naruto mulai panik dan berusaha mengedor pintu gudang, berteriak sekencang - kencangnya supaya ada yang mendengarnya walaupun tetap saja hasilnya nihil dan tidak ada yang mendatangi ataupun mendengar teriakannya.

" Tolong ! Tolong ! Tolong bukakan pintu ini! Tolong !" Teriak Naruto terus menerus sambil menggedor pintu gudang, walaupun terbuat dari kayu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa di buka karena kualitas kayunya yang tinggi.

Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari gudang ini. Tapi karena cahaya yang kurang pandangan Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, dia seperti berada dalam kegelapan walaupun masih ada sedikit cahaya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya melihat keadaan sekitar.

Greb

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa dia di peluk dari belakang. "Si-siapa?" Kata Naruto sambil berusa melepaskan pelukan orang itu. "Lepaskan aku" Kata Naruto berusa melepakan pelukan itu tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak dapat melepakan tangan besar itu dari dirinya.

Orang itu mulai mengikat tangan Naruto menjadi satu di bagian depan dengan sebuah tali yang sepertinya sudah disiapkannya terlebih dahulu. Orang itu mulai mendorong Naruto sampai Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi telungkup membuat dirinya merintih merasa sakit di bagian tangannya yang tertimpa beban tubuhnya dengan orang yang mendorong dirinya yang sekarang berasa di atasnya.

" Akh " Jerit Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja orang itu menapkan sebuah benda yang dapat di yakini Naruto sebuah jarum ke bagian lehernya, ujungnya yang runcing dan menembut kulitnya mengalirkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya terasa panas.

Orang itu menyeringai dibalik kegelapan ' You mine now ' Batin orang itu sambil membalikkan tubuh lemas Naruto menjadi keadaan terlentang dibawahnya.

.

.

.

" Loh Naruto belum pulang ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Kaa-sannya a.k.a Mikoto Uchiha.

" Bukannya dia biasanya pulang bersamamu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

" Tidak tadi ku suruh dia pulang duluan karena aku punya sedikit urusan?"

" Kemana dia sebenarnya?"

" Aku akan mencarinya dulu " Kata Sasuke meninggalkan Mikoto yang mencemaskan anak angkatnya itu.

" Naru-chan dimana kau?" Kata Mikoto

.

" Dobe" Panggil Sasuke terus menerus sepanjang perjalanan.

" Dobe kemana kau sebenarnya?" Lirih Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan nafas kerena tidak terbiasa untuk berteriak.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

Gomen saya gak bisa bikin fic panjang-panjang jadi gomen kalo fic ini pendek atau kurang panjang ..

Balasan review :

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**** : **Hehe gomen lomonnya saya potong tapi janji next chapter full lemon walau gak full banget sih hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Chibi Chubi Diamond Gold Fujo** : Arigato buat kritiknya bantu saya banget hehe.. Kalo chapter ini masih kaya naskah gak? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...hhehe Mohon bantuannya hehe ... Arigato udah review :D

**laila. ** : Iya ada beberapa sepertinya yang saya kurang tulis hehe.. Makasih udah di koreksi, mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi hehe maap merepotkan hehe..Haduh gimana ya saya gak bisa bikin panjang-panjang, ini aja menurut saja udah panjang, tapi akan saya usahakan lenih panjang chapter depan hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

** .Micha007** : Haha gimana Misa chapter ini udah bagus blom?hahaha.. Arigato udah review :D

**Ciel-Kky30** : Di chapter-champer depan akan terjawab apakah ortu sasuke itu tau atau gak.. SasuNaru itu Cuma beda 1 tahun karena ceritanya Naru yang paling muda antara teman-temannya di kelas SasuNaru juga satu kelas hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** : Haha rigato, akan saya lanjutkan kalau masih ada yang review minta lanjut ceritanya hahaha... Arigato udah review :D

**ca kun** : Hehe iya aku buat agak tegang (walau gak kerasa sih kayanya) hahaha.. Arigato udah review :D

**Guest** : yang gendong Naru itu Kiba hehe.. Arigato udah review :D

And thanks buat semua readers yag udah baca ceritaku hehe

Mohon kritik dan caranya ya hehe

Review please

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCAILMBER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIRING : SasuxNaru,...xNaru, KyuuxNaru**

**GENRE:ROMANCE,ANGST,TRAGEDY**

**RATED:M**

**WARNING: YANG GAK SUKA YAOI TINGGAL BACK, OOC,YAOI,TYPO(S), BL, MALEXMALE, ALUR KECEPETAN, GAJE, TOYS, LEMON DLL**

Summary : Akhirnya Naruto mengalami kejadian yang tak pernah dia impikan sebelumnya dan bertemu dengan orang yang akan merubuah hidupnya juga.

* * *

Champy 4

.

-Naruto POV-

Ini sakit benar-benar sangat menjijikan, kenapa orang ini melakukan semua ini kepadaku, apa salahku hingga ia berbuat hal seperti ini. Aku tak suka ia melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku, aku jijik kepada dirinya. Entah siapa orang ini, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, entah apa yang terjadi tapi pandanganku menjadi berkabut dan meramang. Aku tak dapat melihat wjahnya dengan benar, yang dapat ku lihat hanya ia mempunyai hidung yang mancung dan mata yang berkilat berwarna merah err entahlah aku tak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat karena susana yang remang kekurangan cahaya dan pandangku yang mengabur jadi aku tak dapat memastikan apa pandanganku benar atau tidak.

Dia terus saja menggigit, menjilat dan mengecup seluruh permukaan badanku yang sudah tak memakai apa-apa lagi. Aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri yang sudah banyak ditandai oleh orang brengsek ini. Aku marah kepada orang ini karena seenaknya saja melakukan hal menyebalkan dan menjijikan seperti ini. Hal ini tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya akan terjadi padaku. Tak adakah orang yang akan menolongku? Kaa-san, tou-san, Itachi-nii, Kiba, Sasuke? Sasuke tolong aku, aku tak menginginkan ini! Dimana kau?

Tiba-tiba orang gila ini menghentikan segala 'kegiatannya' terhadapku. Dia melihat mukaku, mendekatkan dirinya sendiri terhadapku sampai aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

.

Deg

.

'Siapa dia? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengenalnya!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Wajahnya tampan, aku dapat perkirakan bahwa dia berumur sama sepertiku atau mungkin lebih tua satu dua tahun dariku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam. Mata berwarna merah yang berkilat penuh hawa nafsu melihatku. Hidung mancung. Kulit putih yang sangat indah tanpa cela. Dia memiliki bekas luka dibagian pipinya kanannya melintang seperti bekas tergores sesuatu yang tajam. Bibir yang tipis menyeringai melihatku. _Perfect_! Semua yang berada didirinya sangat indah untuk dilihat. Tapi kelakuannya sangatlah brengsek!

Perlahan dia dekatkan kepalanya kesamping kepalaku, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tekuk dan kupingku. Keadaanku yang biasa pun itu bisa menjadi sebuah rangsangan, apalagi sekarang? Diriku yang sudah disuntik dengan obat entah apa namanya yang membuat diriku menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya dan membuat badanku sangat lemas tak bisa kugerakkan sedikitpun. Hembusan nafasnya membuat bulu kudukku menjadi merinding dibuatnya, entah suara apa yang ku keluarkan dari mulutku ini. Suara yang hanya bisa kukeluarkan dengan Sasuke sekarang keluar dengan mulus hanya karena hembusan nafas hangatnya. Dia menjilat cuping telingaku dan mengulumnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat diriku semakin tegang karenanya.

"Kau _sexy_ sekali untuk ku masuki pasti sangat nikmat." Dia bilang seperti itu. Jika dalam keadaan normal, pasti orang ini akan mati kuhajar karena mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang? Aku hanya bisa mendesah entah karena apa dan membuat bagian bawahku semakin menegang karenanya. Suaranya yang berat dan agak serak membuatku semakin bergairah karenanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku dapat merasakan dia-orang di atasku- sedang meraba bagian yang sangat terlarang itu. Bokongku. Dapat kurasakan dia sedang mencari _hole _milikku dengan meraba belahan pantatku itu. Dan yah dia sudah menemukannya, perlahan tapi pasti dia masukkan jarinya itu kedalam _hole _milikku yang sangat erat itu. Jari pertama masuk diriku merasa tidak nyaman, semakin lama dia semakin menambah banyak jumlah jarinya didalam diriku dan bergerak untuk membuat daerah itu tidak terlalu ketat.

Dia menarik kembali jarinya dari dalamku, aku hanya melenguh tak nyaman atas tindakannya itu. Perlahan dia bangkit dari tubuhku dan melepaskan kancing celananya dan _retsleting _celana jinsnya. Dan menarik keluar sang _junior_ miliknya yang _huge _yang sudah menegang itu. Sepertinya dia masih belum menegang seluruhnya, dapat terlihat dari _junior_nya yang belum mengeluarkan _precum_ miliknya. Tidak dapat kubayangkan seberapa besar miliknya jika sudah menegang seluruhnya, setengah menegang saja sudah begitu besar, tiga kali besar milikku dan mungkin dua kali besar milik Sasuke yang sama masih setengah menegang. _SHIT_! Pasti sangat sakit di _rape _orang brengsek ini. AKU TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK SUDI! Teriakku dalam hati.

Perlahan dia gesek-gesekkan _junior_nya ke _hole _milikku membuatku mendesah tidak nyaman, dan membuatnya semakin menegang dan membesar, lebih besar dari yang tadi. Sekarang miliknya dapat ku pastikan sudah menegang sempurna dan mengeluarkan _precum_nya membuat _hole _milikku menjadi agak licin karena precumnya. Dia berhenti menggesekkan miliknya ke lubang milikku dan dengan sekali hentakkan-yang menyakitkan-membuat dirinya menjadi di dalam diriku. Rasanya sakit sekali dimasuki dirinya yang lebih besar di banding milik Sasuke yang dulu pernah memasukiku.

Rasanya diriku ini sudah tak ada harganya lagi, rasanya diriku ingin mati dan menghilang, rasanya bagaikan di tusuk belati di jantung yang membuat diriku sangat tersakiti. Diriku sudah di hancurkan dari dalam oleh orang brengsek yang sedang menyetubuhiku sekarang ini, walaupun rasa nikmat masih dapat ku rasakan tapi tetap saja rasa sakit lebih mendominasi karena ini buakan kehendak dari diriku sendiri. Walau tutbuhku ini sepertinya sangat menyukai permainan yang diberikan oleh orang diatasku ini tapi tetap saja aku meresa sangat sakit dibagian hatiku yang telah dihancurkan dan harga diriku yang telah diinjak-injak oleh orang ini.

'Aku benci ini!aku benci pada orang ini!aku benci diriku sendiri ! AKU BENCI SEMUANYA!' Teriakku dalam hati.

-Naruto POV end-

.

.

-Normal POV-

Dapat di dengar didalam gudang itu suara rintihan dan desahan yang menggema di seluruh penjuru gudang itu. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam dan suhu udara semakin dingin tidak membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang bergemulu dalam acara panas menjadi dingin malah acara mereka semakin bertambah panas saja. Dapat dilihat sekarang pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di bawah pemuda berambut hitam sedang mendesah dengan sangat keras dan memohon pada orang yang berada diatasnya walau orang yang di atas tidak mengidahkan permohonan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Ahh..ku-ah..-kumohon...ng..ber-hen..nggg tih.." Kata Naruto memohon pada orang yang terus saja menyetubuhinya dengan sangat bringas.

Orang itu terus saja menggenjot dan mengaduk-ngaduk lubang anus Naruto yang mulai meneteskan darah segar yang berasal dari robekan dan lecet yang diakibatkan oleh orang itu. Tapi sekarang orang itu berhenti dan menganbil sesuatu benda dari kantung yang dibawanya tadi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini. Diambilnya sebuah alat yang seperti sebuah cincin dan sebuah benda yang bisa kita sebut dengan vibrator. Naruto tau dua macam benda itu apa. 'SEX TOYS! TIDAK! AKU TAK MAU!' Batin Naruto berteriak melihat kedua benda itu. Dan yang paling Naruto tatap dengan tatapan horror adalah benda berbentuk cincin, cock ring.

Orang itu perlahan memasukan benda yang disebut vibrator berbentuk seperti sebuah pisang yang besar dengan alat yang berada didalamnya dan tombol dibadian ujungnya kedalam lubang berdarah Naruto.

"Enggg sa-sakith. Apa yang kau ma-suk ..ng .. kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggeliat dan mendesah tak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang orang gila itu masukkan kedalam dirinya.

"Vibrator, kau tenang saja. 'Permainan' kita akan semakin menyenangkan memakai alat ini." Kata orang gila itu sambil memasukkan lagi vibrator itu sangat dalam sampai mengenai prosatat Naruto dan menyalakan tombol di vibarot itu dengan maksimal. Naruto mendesah dengan getaran kuat di yang mengenai titik kenikmatannya."UHH..AH..KH." Desah Naruto.

Orang itu mengambil alat satu lagi yang kita sebut cock ring dan memasangkannya di _junior_ Naruto. Membuat Naruto meraung kesakitan karena hasratnya di ganjal oleh benda itu. Benda nista yang menyakitkan. Semuanya sudah tepasang dan orang itu mulai memasukkan dirinya lagi ke Naruto membuat Naruto meraung kesakitan tapi berbeda dengan orang itu yang melenguh kenikmatan. Orang itu mulai memulai aksinya kembali. Mencium bibir merah Naruto yang membengkak karena ulahnya dan menciumi seluruh tubuh Naruto yang sudah banyak tanda merah dan biru di sekujur tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang membuat Naruto menangis, meraung kesakitan , dan mendesah kenikmatan sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke sambil berlari dan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri melihat orang yang berlalu lalang yang dia harap salah satunya adalah kekasihnya yang menghilang –Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari kearah Sasuke dan berhenti sesudah dia berada di depan Sasuke."Kenapa? Aku dengar kau memanggil Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Naruto belum pulang dari tadi, aku cemas padanya." Kata Sasuke mulai menunjukkan wajah cemas yang tak pernah dia tunjukan sebelumnya. Yah walau kalau menyanggkut Naruto, Sasuke pasti bisa manunjukkan segala jenis wajah yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Loh bukannya Naruto sudah pulang dari tadi jam 3 ya? Yah mungkin dia punya urusan dengan seseorang, tadi dia bilang dia punya urusan dengan seseorang padaku." Kata Kiba enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya dan fose berfikir.

"Urusan dengan siapa?Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Kata Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya." Oh iya mungkin dia masih ada di sekolah, soalnya aku tak melihatnya pergi dari sekolah saat aku masih di sekolah tadi." Kata Kiba lagi.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempatnya, bahkan tanpa bilang terima kasih dia sudah lari.

"Hah dasar Uchiha." Kata Kiba sambil menghela nafas, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

-Di gudang sekolah-

Akhirnya orang itu berhenti juga sesudah dia mengelirkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto sebanyak dua kali dan membenahi pakaian di tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto hanya saja dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang pingsan karenanya.

'Akhirnya aku memilikimu juga.' Orang itu menyeringai di depan pintu gudang dan membuka topeng yang melekat di wajahnya. Membuka soft lensnya. Dan membuka rambut palsu miliknya. Mengambil suatu alat dari dalam mulutnya yang bisa merubah suaranya. Akhirnya muncullah dirinya yang sebenarnya, seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh tegap, bermata _orange_ keemasan, beramput _orange_ kemerahan, berwajah tanpan tanpa goresan sedikitpun, hidung mancung dan bibir yang tipis yang sedang menyeringai menang. Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kyuubi masuk lagi ke dalam gudang itu dan menghampiri Naruto berpura-pura panik dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Kyuubi yang asli sedang memandangnya khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei kau tak apa? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi perpura-pura panik dan memeriksa seluruh badan Naruto yang memakai baju acak-acakan walau sudah sedikit di rapihkan oleh dirinya sendiri tadi.

"Tolong aku." Lirih Naruto sambil melihat Kyuubi sampai pada akhirnya dia jatuh di kegelapan.

"Akan ku tolong kau." Kata Kyuubi sambil mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan mengecup kening, hidung lalu ke bibir merah membengkak Naruto.

Diangkatnya tubuh kecil nan munggil Naruto dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar gudang. Diluar gudang sudah ada tiga orang yang menunggunya. Tiga yang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah membungkuk, yang satu berambut pirang disamping kanannya berambut merah dengan muka beby face dan samping kirinya laki-laki berambut merah dengan muka penuh tindikan.

"Kyuubi-sama Uchiha bungsu itu sedang menuju kemari." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dengan rambut pirangnya di ikat ala gaya ekor kuda dan sebagian di biarkan digerai dibuat sebagian poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Baik, sekarang kita bawa dia dulu biarkan saja Uchiha bungsu itu." Kata Kyuubi sambil melihat Naruto yang berada di gendongannya. Dan kembali melihat anak-anak buahnya. "Deidara-yang berambut pirang-, Sasori-yang bermuka baby face-, Pein- yang bemuka penuh tindikan- kita pergi sekarang." Lanjut Kyuubi sambil menaiki mobil yang di bawa oleh ketiga orang anak buahnya. Pein yang menyetir dengan Sasori yang duduk di bagian depan dan Deidara yang duduk di samping Kyuubi dan Kyuubi yang duduk sambil memangku dan memeluk Naruto yang tidur _or _pingsan.

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kencang keluar sekolah sebelum Sasuke datang kesana. Di dalam mobil Kyuubi memangku badan Naruto dan terus saja melihat dan mengecup wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan sangat damai.

.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di sekolah Naruto dan melihat keseluruh kelas bahkan gudang pun sudah ia periksa tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Dia pun pulang tapi sebelum itu dia melapor ke kantor polisi atas hilangnya Naruto sebelum pulang kerumahnya.

-Di kediaman Uchiha-

"Bagaimana Sasuke apa kau sudah menemukan Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah menunggunya bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk, ayahnya sedang memeluk ibunya yang menangis. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk. Itachi pun duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya, ibunya semakin menangis dan ayahnya yang terus menenangkan ibunya.

"Aku sudah melaporkannya ke polisi, jika ditemukan polisi akan menghubungi kita." Kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya yang lain hanya diam, Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat bingkai foto yang berisi dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang berfoto bersama. Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari kebanggaannya dan Sasuke yang cuek tanpa ekspresi tapi tangannya ia kalungkan di bahu Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris dan berkata "Dimana kau dobe?" Kata Sasuke lirih dan mengelus foto itu.

.

.

.

Naruto yang pingsan dibawa oleh Kyuubi, Sasuke yang kehilangan Narutonya, dan Kyuubi yang telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Apakah yang akan terjadi sesudahnya?

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Wahh saya paling gak bisa bikin lemon, gimana lemonnya? Kurang asem kah? Kurang hot kah? Tapi saya udah usahakan pake toys*belajar gitu haha..**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah yang review, favorit, follow dan baca fic ini .. Arigatogozaimas :D**

**Dan berhubung sekarang Mother's day saya persemabhakan ini untuh hari ibu..*loh apa hubungannya?haha**

**Special thanks for :**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **Tenang yang ngambil kepolosan Naru itu Sasuke kok, haha. Tapi dulu hampir sama Kyuubi #ups ..keceplosan hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Yuki amano: **Gimana udah hard blom? Aku blom terlalu bisa bikin lemon sih, hehe.. Ahh kasian juga sih bikin Naru menderita tapi kalo masalah menderita karena 'itu' sih ayooo haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Nia yuuki : **Naru di rape aaaa#plak. Yah Sasunya telat nolongin Naru jadi keburu di rape deh Narunya,hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**Ciel-Kky30: **Kyuubi umurnya hampir sama kaya Naru Cuma beda 1 tahun lebih tua. Naru:17 thn, Sasuke:18 thn, Kyuubi :18 thn. Arigato for review :D

**Ca kun : **Gimana Ca kun masih pendek?udah aku panjangin kok kayanya hehe.. tapi buat chap depan aku panjangin lagi kok hehe. Arigato for review :D

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **Aada kok dia atas itu lemon KyuuNaru haha..#plak (digampar Sasu. S:sialan lu thor bikin si dobe gua di rape rubah sinting).hehe. Arigato for review :D

**Cunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Bukan disini Kyuubi bukan kakak Naru,hehe...Iya kaya gitu sih pengennya ceritanya. Yahh ketahuan dehh ceritaku,haha.. aku juga suka suka suka haha.. Arigato for review :D

**Farenheit July : **Wahh makasih senpai, gimana cara penulisan ku udah lumayan dari yang kemarin blom? Disini ada lemon kok haha.. tapi gimaan lemonnya? Apa kurang hot? Haha kenapa gak rela senpai? Arigato for review :D

**Song min ah : **haloo juga makasih udah review disini dan baca fic ini hehe.. gimana apa masih kependekan? Arigato for review :D

**UzumakiKagari : **Gpp kok senpai kan senpai udah review sekarang hehe.. Iya sini ada lemon haha.. Arigato for review :D

**ChaaChulie247 : ** Iya gimana udah kejawab kan yang mau sama Naru siapa? Yaituuu... Kyuubi jengjreng haha...#plak .. Yahh Sasukenya telat temuin Naru nih jadi keburu diambil Kyuubi deh Naru nya hehe.. Arigato for review :D

**lanjut?**

**Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Naruto POV-**

"Ohh..ahhh..ti-tidak jangan ahh.." Desahku keras karena orang di atasku terus saja menggagahiku tanpa ampun ditambah dengan benda yang berada di tubuhku, membuatku melayang, nikmat dan kesakitan sekaligus.

"Akh.. kau hebat, nikmat sekali bocah." Kata orang yang berada di atasku sambil mendesah kenikmatan, sedangkan aku rasanya bagaikan dihantam berton-ton benda yang berat dan besar. Diriku serasa hancur dari dalam.

"Ahk..ngh..ahh..oh." Desahku saat dia bergerak didalam ku, mengocok milikku, mencubiti nippleku yang sudah mengeras dan menggigiti nippleku yang lain, ditambah lagi dengan getaran vibrator itu dan cock ring yang menahan hasratku untuk keluar.

"Heh..hah..hosh..heh..hah." Suara nafas beratnya saat memaju mundurkan dirinya menghantam diriku.

"Akh..ku-kuh-mohon..ngg..ber-hen-akh –tih.." Kataku sudah kewalahan dengan permainannya apa lagi aku tak dapat mengeluarkan hasratku ini.

"Sebentar lagi ahh sebentar lagi aku keluar baru aku akhiri." Kata orang itu. Deg. Jantungku kaget mendengarnya, berarti aku akan di isi oleh orang ini? Tidak!.

"Ahh, aku keluar bocah."

"Ti-tidak..jangan..JANGAN!TIDAK!"

"Ohhhh..."

**Descailmber: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuxNaru, KyuuxNaru**

**Genre:Romance,Angst,Tragedy**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Yang Gak Suka Yaoi Tinggal Back, Ooc,Yaoi,Typo(S), Bl, Malexmale, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje, Toys, Lemon, dll**

**-Normal POV-**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur (baca:pingsan) nyenyaknya dengan berteriak, nafas memburu, keringat bercucuran di seluruh mukanya dan mata yang melotot. Perlahan dia dudukkan tubuhnya. Sakit, itu lah yang ia rasakan sewaktu dirinya mencoba untuk duduk di ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu. Akhirnya di terbaring lagi dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan mencoba untuk menstabilkan kembali nafasnya yang memburu. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar itu dengan pandangan yang kosong.

'Mimpi ya?' Batin Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menutupi matanya dengan punggu tangannya itu. Menghela nafas sejenak dan hening menyergap. Masih dapat dirasakannya ada yang beda dengan tempatnya berada, kalau rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukan mimpi berarti pemerkosaan dirinya juga bukan mimpi tapi dimana dia sekarang kenapa bukan di gudang itu lagi? Disingkirkannya tangannya dari atas matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia bukan di gudang lagi tapi disebuah kamar yang sangat luas.

Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar itu, kamar itu begitu luas, luasnya bahkan bisa 2 atau bahkan 3 kali kamar miliknya. Dinding kamarnya di cat dengan warna biru muda, jendela yang sangat lebar dengan gordengnya yang berwarna orange-warna kesukaanya-, dilihatnya di samping tempat tidurnya ada sebuah meja kecil. Diatas meja itu ada sebuah lampu, segelas air putih dan sebuah bingkai foto. Diambilnya air putih itu dan meminumnay, berhubung dirinya sekarang sangatlah haus, dan tenggorokkannya yang terasa sangat kering. Sambil minum diambil dan dilihatnya bingkai foto itu.

Di bingkai foto itu ada seorang anak laki-laki yagn bermbut orange dan berambut pirang dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manis mereka. Anak berambut orang sedang memeluk bahu anak berambut pingat cerah itu. Di belakang mereka seperti ada sebuah bangunan yang megah berwarna putih dengan halaman yang indah. Mereka berdua sepertinya sangat dekat sampai orang yang menolongnya itu menyimpan foto ini. Tapi kenapa dia seperti pernah melihat kedua anak yang berada di foto ini? Dan sepertinya anak yang berambut pirang ini hampir mirip dangan dirinya, tapi dirinya tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

**Kriett**

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dari pikirannya tadi tentang foto itu, ditaruhnya kembali foto itu di tempatnya seperti semula dan duduk diranjang sambil melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka perlahan itu. Dan muncullah pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang tampan, gagah dengan kulit yang berwarna putih pucat dan maskulin. Sangat tampan, _perfect_!.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pemuda itu dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang sepertinya di atasnya ada sebuah makanan dan air. Perlahan pemuda itu manaruh nampan itu di meja dekat dengan ranjang yang Naruto tempati dan pemuda itu duduk diranjang itu samping Naruto. Melihatnya dengan seksama. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah baikan? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu berturut-turut pada Naruto yang masih memandangnya terkesima sampai akhirnya kembali kekenyataan.

"Eh? Ah iya aku sudah baikan. Naruto namaku Uchiha Naruto." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Kyuubi no Kitsune senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Kyuubi sambil menjabat tangan kanan Naruto walau ekpresinya tidak berubah dari pertama-datar-.

"Ah iya, aku tau kau. Bukankah kau yang kemarin tidak sengaja ku tabrak di lorong sekolah." Kata Naruto setengah berteriak dan menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang sudah dilepas Kyuubi tadi.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau memang pernah bertemu denganmu ya bocah." Kata Kyuubi stastis.

"Heh! Kita memang pernah bertemu, bukan sepertinya lagi buktinya kau memanggilku bocah seperti waktu itu." Kata Naruto cemberut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggelembungkan pipi chubynya membuatnya bertambah manis, sampai hampir saja Kyuubi kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya melihat malaikat manis itu di depannya.

"Kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya menanyakan yang dari tadi ingin sekali ingin dia tanyakan kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Iya aku menemukanmu di gudang belakang sekolah, dan sepertinya kau baru saja mengalami kejadian yang buruk." Kata Kyuubi sambil melihat Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dan mendengar isakan-isakan kecil dari arah Narto.

"Kau benar hiks aku baru saja mengalami kejadian yang SANGAT buruk hiks." Kata Naruto sambil menekan kata 'sangat' dan sedikit terisak karena harus mengingat kejadian meemalukan, memuakkan, menyebalkan dan menyakitkan itu kembali.

Kyuubi yang melihatnya entah mau bilang apa pemuda di depannya ini karena dialah yang melakukan semuanya itu, tapi didalam dirinya tak ada sama sekali perasaan menyesal telah melakukan hal semaca itu karena itulah tujuannya dari awal. Bahkan dia merasa senang telah meiliki tubuh indah itu, dan sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan seluruhnya dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan dipirkan lagi, sebaiknya kau cepat makan makananmu sebelum dingin dan cepat pulang karena pasti keluargamu akan sangat khawatir padamu." Kata Kyuubi akhirnya sambil memberikan mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang masih hangat kepada Naruto.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal dulu disini untuk hari ini besok baru akan kembali kekeluargaku, aku tak ingin mereka mengetahui hal ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil mangkuk yang di berikan Kyuubi.

"Hm, tapi kau harus menghubungi keluargamu." Kata Kyuubi sambil beranjak dari ranjang dan mengambil telepon handphonenya yang di kantong belakang celananya. "Ini kau hubungi keluargamu." Kata Kyuubi sambil memberikan handphone miliknya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil handphone itu dan menghubungi rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Tuut ... tuut... tuu- clek

_("Hallo? Rumah kediaman Uchiha disini.") _Kata oarang di sebrang suara perempuan sepertinya itu Mikoto a.k.a Kaa-san Naruto.

"Hallo Kaa-san ini aku Naruto." Kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

_("Naru-chan? Kau kah itu? Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tak pulang Naru-chan? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu.")_ Tanya Mikoto berturut-turut dengan nada yang cemas dan bahagia karena anaknya yang kemarin menghilang akhirnya menelepon juga.

"Ah aku ada di rumah teman Kaa-san tak usah khawatir, dan besok juga aku akan pulang." Kata Naruto.

_("Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelepon kemarin?")_ Tanya Mikoto.

"Ah berhubung aku tak punya telepon aku pinjam telepon temanku tapi kemarin temanku teleponnya rusak dan sekarang baru saja diperbaiki jadi aku baru bisa menelpon sekarang, gomen ne kaa-san." Kata Naruto berbohong.

_("Baiklah, hati-hati ya Naru-chan, jangan berbuat yang membuat kami khawatir lagi.")_ Kata Mikoto sekarang sudah agak tenang dan khawatir kembali.

"Baiklah Kaa-san sudah dulu ya, aku dipanggil temanku." Kata Naruto.

_("Baiklah hati-hati disana ya Naru-chan.")_

"Iya Kaa-san."

Tuut tuut. Teleponpun diputus oleh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, aku sudah memberi tahu keluargaku." Kata Naruto sambil mengembalikan handphone milik Kyuubi dan langsung diambil oleh Kyuubi.

"Baiklah kau makanlah dan istirahat kita besok berangkat kesekolah bersama saja, sekarang kau masih ada kerjaan." Kata Kyuubi.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih Kyuu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm."

**Blam.**

Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dalam keheningan dan kepedihan.

.

.

.

**-Rumah kediaman Uchiha-**

"Siapa itu Kaa-san?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya diatas, dan melihat ibunya tersenyum sambil menelepon.

"Tadi itu Naru-chan." Kata Mikoto tersenyum .

"Naruto? Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tak pulang?" Tanya Sasuke bertubu-tubi tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya dan terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya bahwa sekarang dia sangat panik. Mikoto hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi berekspresi kalau menyangkut adik-tirinya-itu. Mikoto tidak tau hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto seperti apa, yang ia tau hanya Sasuke hanya menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia bersama dengan temannya, besok juga dia pulang." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, baiklah." Kata Sasuke kembali dingin dan meninggalkan Mikoto sendiri menuju dapur untuk mengambil tomat dan kembali ke kamarnya lagi di atas.

.

.

.

.

**-Ke esokan harinya –**

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Kyuubi yang sudah rapi dengan baju seragam Konoha High School sama dengan Naruto. Memakai atasan kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek, dan celana biru kotak-kotak ditambah dengan jas berwarna biru tua. 'Kyuubi terlihat sangat keren jika memakai seragam itu, tidak beda jauh dari Sasuke.' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat Kyuubi.

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja bocah, ayo berangkat." Kata Kyuubi jalan terlebih dahula mendahului Naruto menuju mobil sport merah miliknya yang sudah ada di depan mansion miliknya.

"Kau ke sekolah menggunakan mobil sendiri?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di samping Kyuubi.

"Hm."

"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja bocah, aku sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah." Kata Kyuubi sambil tetap konsentrasi ke menyetirnya.

"Oh."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang berani bicara, Kyuubi yang menyetir dan Naruto yang melihat jalanan di luar. Sampai Naruto membuka suara.

"Err Kyuu, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Kata Naruto masih melihat ke jalanan di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memberitahu apa yang terjadi padaku waktu kau menemukanku waktu itu kepada siapa pun? Hanya kita yang tau!" Kata Naruto mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuubi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kau bilang pada keluargamu apa yang terjadi? Supaya orang yang melakukannya itu mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Tidak! Kumohon." Kata Naruto menjawab capat.

"Baiklah."

"Arigato."

.

.

.

**-Disekolah-**

"Kyuu aku ke kelas duluan ya." Kata Naruto sembari ke berlari kekelasnya.

"Hm."

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini." Kata Kiba menemui Kyuubi di atap sekolah. "Dan kenapa kau bersama Naruto tadi?" Lanjutnya.

"Hm menurutmu?" Kata Kyuubi dengan sedikit seringaian di mukanya.

"Apa kau masih mengincarnya? Bukankah 'itu' sudah lama sekali Kyuu?" Tanya Kiba lagi menatap tajam mata merah keemasan Kyuubi.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Kyuubi berjalan ke arah Kiba dan melewatinya, tapi sebelum melewati Kiba, Kyuubi berbisik."Dan kau akan terlibat dan ikut permainanku." Kata Kyuubi berbisik dan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di atap sekolah.

.

.

.

"Ohayou semua." Teriak Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto." Kata anak-anak kelasnya.

"O-oha-you Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Mendokusei, ohayou." Kata Shikamaru dan dia pun kembali tertidur.

"Loh Shika kemana Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat bangku sahabatnya kosong, biasanya kiba yang akan menjawab 'ritual' paginya sama kencangnya dengannya dan sedikit omelan tentunya.

"Dia sedang keluar." Jawab Neji yang duduk di belakang bangku Kiba, sedangkan Shika-yang ditanya-hanya melanjutkan acara pacarannya dengan alam mimpi.

"Oh." Jawab Naruto dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

.

"Hei Naruto." Kata Kiba yang baru saja masuk di kelasnya.

"Eh, ohayou Kiba."

"Kemarin kemana saja kau? Sasuke mancarimu tau." Kata Kiba.

"Oh ya? Hehe. Aku pergi bersama temanku." Kata Naruto cengengesan sediri dengan kebohongannya.

"Oh yasudah, pergi sana temui pacarmu itu, nanti dia kepikiran lagi." Kata Kiba.

"Hm, baiklah." Kata Naruto semabari bengkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas dan mendatangi kelas Sasuke kelas 3A.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendatangi kelas 3A,dia berdiri di depan pintu kelas itu tidak berani masuk kedalam. Walaupun pacarnya ada di kelas itu tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak jika harus masuk ke kelas senpainya sendiri. Di lihatnya ke dalam kelas, si pangeran es itu sedang tidak adak di kelas ternyata buktinya kursi pojok dekat jendela sedang kosong. 'Mungkin dia sedang ada di atap.' Pikir Naruto.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempatnya Naruto dan Sasuke jadian dulu. Dibukannya pintu atap itu, ternyata memang pangeran es sekolah itu sedang berada di situ, tiduran sambil memandang langit.

"'Suke?" Panggil Naruto lembut sambil melihat wajh tampang yang sedang tertidur itu. Sangat berbeda jika orang itu sedang bangun, sangat dingin sedangkan sekarang dirinya terlihat sangat polos dan baik. Di singkirkannya helaian raven milik pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu dan di kecupnya kening halus tanpa jerawat itu.

"Ngg." Ternyata kegiatannya itu membuat pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu terjaga dan menampilkan mata onix kebanggaanya. "Dobe?" Panggilnya dan mencoba duduk, sedangkan orang yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lima jari khas miliknya.

"Maaf kau jadi terbangun ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, kemarin kemana saja kau?" Tanya Sasuke setelah terbangun dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Emm, aku sedang main bersama teman baruku, maaf aku tak bisa menghubungimu karena aku kan tak punya ponsel." Kata Naruto berbohong. _'Tidak mungkin aku bilang yang sebenarnya Sasuke, bahwa diriku sudah kotor.'_ Batin Naruto menangis.

"Hn, siapa temanmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Eh? Emm.. Kyuu- Kyuubi iya Kyuubi." Kata Naruto sambil sedikit gelagapan apalagi jika di pandangi menyelidik seperti itu oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto dan memejamkan mata kembali.

Angin menghembus di antar mereka dan membuar helaian pirang dan reven milik kedua pemuda itu bergoyang karena terhembus angin. Keheningan tercipta diantar mereka, tak ada yang mau menghilangkan keheningan ini. Mereka sama-sama menikmati kehentingan yang tercipta.

Tak di sangka ada orang yang terus menerus melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tajam tapi dengan sedikit seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan miliknya. _'Akan ku biarkan kau bahagia untuk sekarang karena badai akan datang sebentar lagi.' _Batin orang itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang sedang berduaan itu.

Sedangkan tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda yang sedang menyeringai itu ada pemuda lagi yang melihatnya dan berdoa dalam hatinya.'_Semoga kejadian yang dulu tak terulang kembali.'_Batin pemuda itu dan menghilang dibalik dinding.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpisah karena bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Sasuke ke kelasnya dan Naruto ke kelasnya, tapi ternyata dia bertemu dengan Kyuubi di lorong sekolah.

"Kyuu? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah sudah bel?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Aku ada urusan, kau sendiri bocah?"

"Aku sedang mau ke kelas. Hei jangan panggil aku bocah lagi." Kata Naruto cemberut.

"Hm. Sudah sana ke kelasmu lagi, aku juga mau ke kelasku."

"Baiklah, jaa Kyuu."

_'Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja Naru. Cuaca akan cerah sebelum datangnya badai yang datang.'_ Batin Kyuubi menyeringai sambil berjalan ke kelasnya yang ternyata satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

.

.

**-di kelas 3A-**

"Baik anak-anak sekarang kita mendapat siswa baru, ayo masuk." Kata Anko _sensei_ menyuruh Kyuubi untuk masuk. Suara langsung ricur karena kelas mendapatkan pangeran kembali sesudah Sasuke.

"Hai, namaku Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kata Kyuubi kalem.

Sasuke langsung memberi tatapan tajam kepada Kyuubi sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memberikan seringaian kepada Sasuke yang langsung membuat perempuan satu kelas merona.

_'Tunggu Uchiha, akan ku ambil rubah milikku kembali'_ Kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai.

**Tobe Continue**

**Holaa, akhirnya saya update lagi. Tapi di chap ini belum ada konflik lagi soalnya mungkin konflik bakalan ada di chap besoknya hehe..**

**Arigato buat semua minna yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan baca fic ini.. Arigatogozaimase*bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Spesial thanks for review :**

**Nia Yuuki - **Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** - UzumakiKagari -** Widi orihara** – Sheren -** Rama yuliansyah 5** - Earl louisia vi duivel - **Farenheit july** - Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel - **Laila R Mubarok **- Misa-kun May Michan 007 - **Meyy-chaan **– Nasusay - **Kimura shiba

**(saya sudah balas lewat PM ya senpai, arigato :D)**

**Kalo guest saya balas disini ya:**

**Guest : **Ini udah lanjut, arigato for review :D

**Nine : **Hehe..aku gak bisa bikin lemon gomen#pundung di pojokan. arigato for review :D

**Neko-tan : **Ngeri ya?hehe.. Gpp deh kali-kali aku bikin ngeri,hehe..Gomen saya gak bisa bikin lemon sih.. arigato for review :D

**Buat fic yang lain tunggu bentar ya, saya lagi bikin lanjutannya kok :D**

**So kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya..RnR :D**

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hari yang lumayan nyaman untuk Naruto, di mulai dari Sasuke yang tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin lalu, karena biasanya dia pasti bertanya sampai Naruto mengakui semua. Lalu Kyuubi ternyata adalah teman yang baik dan bersedia menyimpan semua rahasia Naruto yang di ketahui tentang hari itu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak tau kenapa Kyuubi bersedia menyimpan rahasianya, tapi dia pikir mungkin memang Kyuubi tak memikirkan itu karena itu bukan urusannya.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah Sasuke bahkan semakin lembut padanya dan tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi satu hal yang sangat menganggu baginya. Setiap dia berada di tempat sepi sendiri itu menjadi trauma sendiri baginya. Setiap sendiri entah kenapa dia selalu merasa ketakutan yang berlebih dan mengingat hal yang sudah terjadi padanya ya walau itu sebenarnya bukan yang pertama karena Sasuke juga penah melakukannya walau tanpa pemaksaan tapi rayuan, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ketakutan dan trauma karena kejadian pemerkosaan 3hari kemarin.

"Naru-chan, kau belum tidur sayang? Ini sudah malam." Tanya Mikoto yang melihat lampu kamar Naruto masih menyala terang. Mendengar Mikoto berteriak dari luar, membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya tadi.

"Iya kaa-san, aku tidur." Jawab Naruto, lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidur.

.

.

**Discailamer: Masashi Kishimoto** (sampai kapanpun Naruto akan selalu jadi milik Masashi-sensei, aku cuma pinjem doang hehe)

**Pairing : SasuxNaru, KyuuxNaru**

**Genre:Romance,Angst,Tragedy**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: Yang Gak Suka Yaoi Tinggal Back, Ooc,Yaoi,Typo(S), Bl, MalexMale, Alur Kecepetan, Gaje,AU, Lemon, dll**

Pengenalan umur :

Naruto : 17 tahun

Sasuke : 18 tahun

Kyuubi : 18 tahun

.

Chapter 6

.

-Naruto POV-

Berteriak

Aku sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga, memberontak juga sudah aku lakukan sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa yang kudapat sekarang? Salah satu dari orang yang menangkapku telah menamparku, membuatku yang memberontak langsung terdiam dan menangis. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, aku terlalu takut akan semua ini. Ayahku di bunuh dengan sangat menyeramkan di depan mataku. Aku anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun, takut sekali melihat itu. Ayahku di bunuh dengan di penggal menggunakan sebuah pedang besar oleh seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan muka seperti ikan(?). Melihat itu semua aku yang tadinya ingin mendatangi ayahku menjadi mundur dan berlari. Aku takut sekali, aku melihat kepala ayahku yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya melihat ke arahku. Rasanya ingin muntah melihat semua itu, aku shock. Rasanya duniaku telah berakhir disini.

Dengan berlari aku mencari pamanku yang tinggal bersamaku. Paman Iruka dimana kau? Pikirku dalam hati sambil berlari. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Aku malah menemukan pamanku yang sudah beku tak bernyawa di tanah. Berusaha lari dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengejarku, tapi apa? Aku sekarang malah ada di genggaman mereka. Entah apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kepadaku. Aku takut sekali.

"Tenanglah bocah manis, tuan kami hanya menginginkamu. Dia tak akan melukaimu." Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Dia adalah wanita, aku pikir dia lumayan baik dari pada laki-laki berambut merah yang telah menamparku tadi.

"Memang Naru mau di bawa kemana?" Tanyaku dalam gendongan dengan takut, aku takut di tampar lagi. Dari dulu aku tak pernah sekalipun terlukai, bahkan sampai di cubit pun tak pernah. Mungkin jika aku dapat luka, itu karena aku terjatuh saat main.

"Kau diam saja." Kata orang berambut merah padaku lagi. Aku takut sekali mendengar nada suaranya itu. Mukanya terlihat baik tapi orangnya sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan pikirku saat mendengarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dalam dekapan orang yang sedang memangkuku sekarang. Aku tak tau mereka akan membawaku kemana, aku bahkan tak tau jalan yang mereka lewati saat membawaku sekarang. Yang ku tau sekarang hanya aku sedang di bawa menjauh dari rumahku. 'Sebarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?' pikirku takut melihat wajah mereka satu persatu. Ada laki-laki bermuka baby face yang tadi menamparku, orang yang sedang mengendongku dengan rambut pirang panjang entah laki-laki atau perempuan yang kalau tak salah bernama Dei, orang bermuka ikan(?) yang sudah membunuh ayahku, wanita berambut biru yang tadi ramah padaku, dan orang aneh dengan muka penuh tindikan.

Mereka hanya diam tak berbicara satu sama lain sama sekali sampai pada akhirnya, mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti. Masih dalam gendongan aku di bawa ke sebuah bangunan megah, seperti rumahku tadi sedikit lebih luas. Mereka membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang megah dengan lampu yang sedikit redup, aku takut. Dalam dekapan orang yang memangkuku aku menggeliat ketakutan.

"Lama sekali kalian." Kata suara yang sedikit kekanakan tapi sedikit bariton. Aku pandang ke depan, aku melihat sebuah meja dan kursi yang menghadap membelakangiku. Tapi dapat ku lihat ada sebuah helai rambut berwarna orange kemerahan dari kursi itu. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kursi itu, pikirku.

"Maafkan kami, karena banyak pengawal dan orang-orang yang meng-"

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Kata orang itu memotong perkataan laki-laki berambut merah bermuka baby face itu.

"Baik." Mereka pun pergi meninggalkanku di dalam sini bersama dengan orang yang bahkan mukanya saja aku tak tau. Aku berfikir apa yang akan orang ini lakukan kepadaku sekarang? Apa orang itu orang jahat? Ah pasti karena dia sudah membunuh ayahku. Pikirku sambil terduduk di lantai, kakiku terlalu lelah karena tadi terlalu banyak berlari. Aku juga takut dengan ruangan ini karena cahayanya yang minim, aku takut gelap.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya orang berambut orange berjongkok di hadapanku. Ku lihat dia dengan mata biru bulat milikku. Ternyata dia adalah pemuda yang kalau tak salah ada di ruang kerja ayahku. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia yang melakukan semua ini? Pikirku dalam hati sambil melihatnya yang melihat diriku. "Kau tak apa, Naru?" Tanya orang ini lagi.

"I-iya Naru tak apa." Jawabku dengan takut-takut sambil menunduk ke bawah takut melihat mata ruby miliknya. Ku rasakan ada yang memelukku dengan erat, kulihat dan ternyata dialah yang memelukku. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman berada di pelukannya. Rasa takutku padanya langsung lenyap seketika.

Perlahan setiap hariku dengannya mulai meredakan setiap rasa takut akan dirinya yang akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku kepada orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Hariku dengannya semakin lumayan baik. Dengan kelakuannya yang baik padaku membuatku nyaman dan aman. Aku mulai menyayanginya seperti keluargaku. Tapi setiap malam aku masih di bayangin oleh mimpi tentang ayahku yang meninggal di depan mataku saat itu. Semakin lama mimpi itu semakin mengganggu kehidupanku dengannya, dan membuat hidupku dengannya sangat mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

Akhirnya aku lari diam-diam dari rumah itu. Aku lari karena rasa takutku menjadi semakin mendominasi diriku jika berada di sampingnya. Dulu aku memang merasa nyaman, tapi seminggu setelah aku terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk membuatku merasa takut akan dirinya.

"Naru, kau dimana?" Teriak orang yang bernama Kurama itu. Orang yang selalu bermain bersamanya.

Aku bersembunyi dan terisak di sebuah ruangan antara kardus-kardus di sebuah gang sempit kota tengah malam. Aku lari dari rumahnya tanpa di ketahui sampai kota, tapi berakhir di gang sempit dengan kardus karena hampir saja tertangkap lagi olehnya. Takut ditemukan olehnya yang sedang mencariku sambil menyanyi dan sesekali berteriak. Membutku semakin ketakutan.

"Naru~, aku tau kau sini." katanya lembut tapi menakutkan. Jika sekarang aku sedang bermain aku tak takut tapi sekarang... itu membuatku semakin gemetar dan meringkuk ketahutan. Lirih aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang sepertinya semakin menjauh, perlahan aku lihat dengan mengintip tapi ternyata ...

"Naru-chan!"

.

-Naruto POV end-

.

"Naru-chan! Ayo bangun sudah pagi." Teriak seseorang bersuara wanita membangunkan Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dari luar. Mikoto, wanita itu terus mengetok pintu Naruto yang masih setengah sadar lalu berteriak menjawab kaa-sannya itu. "Iya, aku sudah bangun." Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar sambil mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Naruto bukannya langsung mandi tapi dia hanya termenung di bawah kucuran air shower yang membasahi dirinya. "Mimpi itu lagi," Gumam Naruto sambil meresapi rasa dingin yang melingkupi badannya karena guyuran air dingin.

"Ha-ah kenapa aku seminggu ini selalu bermimpi hal yang aneh," Gumamnya lagi tapi sambil membasuh tubuhnya dengan busa sabun. "Mimpi aneh, tapi aku seperti pernah merasakannya sendiri," Gumam Naruto sambil membasuh busa yang ada dengan air shower lalu berendam di bathtoob dengan wangi citrus kesukaannya. "Anak yang benama Kurama itu... " Gumam Naruto sambil menenggelamkan dirinya sampai dagu menyesapi wangi kesukaannya. "... mirip Kyuubi." Kata Naruto tanpa sadar sambil menghirup baru air dalam bathtoob itu.

.

.

Di ruang makan, Naruto yang baru saja sampai langsung mengucapkan salam paginya kepada anggota keluarga yang ada. Tentunya dengan gaya khasnya yaitu...

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san, Itachi-nii, Sasuke-nii." ..Berteriak. Itulah gaya khasnya mau di sekolah maupun di rumah saat menyapa pagi hari. Kenapa Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan embel –nii? Tentu saja karena keluarganya tak ada yang tau kecuali Itachi. Sasuke sengaja merahasiakannya karena takut keluargannya akan menentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Yah walaupun Naruto bukan anak kandung, tapi dia tak mau sampai dirinya akan di pisahkan dari Naruto. Tapi suatu saat yang tepat dia akan memberitahukan kepada keluarganya dan meminta restu orang tuanya. Pasti!.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." Jawab Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melanjutkan makannya dan bergumam 'Dobe'. Membuat Naruto naik pitam dan di mulailah adu mulut antara anggota keluarga Uchiha itu. Sesudah adu mulut itu, mereka makan dengan tenang sampai Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto berangkat sekolah.

.

Sekarang Mikoto sedang mencuci piring dan Fugaku sedang membaca koran paginya seperti biasa sesudah sarapannya. "Eumm... Fugaku, apa menurutmu kita mengatakannya saja pada Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto yang sudah mencuci piring menghampiri Fugaku dan duduk di samping Fugaku.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Fugaku tak mengerti apa yang di maksud istrinya.

"Tentang keluarga Naru-chan," Kata Mikoto membuat dirinya dan Fugaku termenung sesaat. "Terkadang aku mendengarnya mengigau seminggu ini. Aku rasa dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya." Kata Mikoto sambil melihat Fugaku yang masih termenung berfikir.

"Apa menurutmu kita harus memberitahunya? Aku takut jika dia mengingatnya, membuatnya semakin tersiksa." Jawab Fugaku.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya khawatir dengannya karena selalu mengigau dan menjerit jika sedang tidur." Kata Mikoto mengingat saat pertama kali dirinya mendengar Naruto berteriak 'tidak- jangan-ayah' dulu sewaktu ingin membangunkan Naruto pada pagi hari.

"Mungkin kita harus tunggu waktu yang tepat, lagi pula aku takut jika 'dia' masih mencari Naruto." Kata Fugaku tenang, tanpa tau bahwa yang dia maksud sudah mengetahui dan dekat dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagi pula ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang menjaganya." Kata Mikoto. "AH! Bagaimana ini kita melupakan hari ulang tahun Naru-chan." Kata Mikoto panik sambil melihat suaminya dan menepuk dahinya.

"Kita buat pesta kejutan saja." Usul Fugaku. "Baiklah, aku akan membuat kuenya dulu." Kata Mikoto mulai merapihkan dapurnya dan mulai memasak. Sedangkan Fugaku membaca koran kembali. Mereka semua tak tau apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

.

.

.

Di sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto selalu berjalan bersama, makan bersama, kemana-mana bersama, bahkan ke toilet pun bersama. Intinya di sana ada Naruto disitupun ada Sasuke. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, dia seperti tak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Mungkin ini semua karena sebuah surat yang di terimanya saat pulang sekolah. Sebuah surat peringatan, atau ancaman...

_**-flash back-**_

Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan murid baru di kelasnya. Dia sang anak baru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kyuubi, Kyuubi menjadi bahan sorotan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya. Yah mungkin itu semua karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi itu semua tak membuat Sasuke iri ataupun apapun. Sasuke hanya diam tak menggapi anak baru itu, tapi satu hal yang tak dia suka dari anak baru itu adalah tatapan matanya yang sangat tajam dan seolah akan mengambil semua yang ia miliki, dan ia tak suka itu. Semua berjalan normal dan baik-baik saja, mulai dari anak baru itu yang masuk ke kelasnya, duduk di depannya dan menjadi sorotan semuanya –murid maupun guru karena wajahnya dan juga kepintarannya. Semuanya normal saja sampai ia pulang dan mendapatkan sebuah surat di loker miliknya.

'Apa ini? Paling hanya surat biasa.' Pikir Sasuke melihat surat yang ada di lokernya. Tadinya ia akan membuangnya karena ia pikir itu hanya surat yang di berikan oleh para penggemarnya arti kata lain adalah surat cinta. Tapi karena surat itu sedikit aneh karena amplopnya yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit bercak seperti darah mengiasi membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya membuang surat itu, lalu membacanya.

_._

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Aku tau hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Naruto, saudara angkatmu. Aku ingin kau melepaskannya secara baik-baik atau aku yang akan mengambilnya darimu secara paksa. Aku juga tau sebuah rahasia yang kau dan keluargamu tutupi dari Naruto. Rahasia tentang keluarga Naruto._

_Aku ingin kau menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya. Karena dia adalah milikku dari dulu._

_Atau kau dan keluargamu yang akan mendapatkan akibatnya._

_Oh iya satu lagi, aku mengetehui rahasia kalian. Bagaimana kalau keluarga, dan pihak sekolah tau ya? Aku tak yakin kau dan Naruto akan hidup tenang._

_._

Surat yang membuatnya resah dan gelisah. Dia takut kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya jika tau rahasia yang ia dan keluarganya sembunyikan selama ini. Tapi bukankah rahasia itu juga di jaga demi Naruto sendiri? Entahlah, tapi yang ia yakini sekarang mungkin jika Naruto tau, dirinya dan keluarganya akan ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Dia juga tak ingin Naruto menjadi tak bisa bersekolah seperti biasa karena ini.

_**-flash back end-**_

.

Dia berfikir ini sangatlah janggal, dengan adanya murid baru yang menatapnya tajam dan dirinya yang mendapatkan surat aneh yang memusingkan. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan anak baru yang bernama Kyuubi no Kitsune itu? pikirnya dalam hati. Dan sepertinya nama Kyuubi no Kitsune itu sangatlah tidak asing di telinganya. Dia seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat tapi di mana? Kyuubi no Kitsune? Kitsune? Dimana? Pikirnya keras membuat kepalanya pusing.

"... me...TEME!" Teriak Naruto di telinga kanan Sasuke membuat si empu telinga pusing dan merasa telinganya berdenging mendengar 'nyanyian merdu' kekasihnya itu. "Kau ku ajak bicara malah melamun." Kata Naruto merenggut kesal. Naruto mulai memulai acara ngambeknya dengan menggelembungkan pipi chubby'nya, memajukan bibir cerinya, dan menoleh ke arah lain –pertanda dia sedang marah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, membuat Naruto tambah geram padanya dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Sasuke yang senang menggoda Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat muka kekasihnya yang semakin manis itu. Yah walau dia lebih suka jika melihat senyum kekasihnya.

Sasuke mulai acara main-mainnya itu dengan memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Naruto yang kaget dengan kelakuan Sasuke langsung menengok ke sebelah dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka saling menatap dalam dan perlahan Sasuke mempersempit jarak bibir mereka berdua. Membuat kedua bibir yang berbeda itu bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman panas –membuat Naruto mendesah dan menggeram saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan bergeriliya di dalam mulutnya. Posisi Naruto semakin lama menjadi berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan menangkupnya dalam pelukan. Meremat rambut Sasuke pelan dan menarik tekuk Sasuke membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam. Beberapa kali Naruto dan Sasuke saling menelan saliva yang entah milik siapa, dan yang pastinya sudah tercampur dengan milik pasangan mereka. Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing pasangan. Sasuke yang mengemut, menyedot dan menggigit bibir bawah Naruto pelan tak sampai berdarah. Dan Naruto yang mengemut, menggigit dan semakin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Lalu saling bersilat lidah lagi, membuat tubuh mereka memanas. Ciuman itu membuat saliva yang saling tercampur itu semakin banyak dalam rongga mulut masing-masing dan meleleh dari bibir mereka berdua menuju dagu dan leher.

Kebutuhan udara yang membuat mereka saling mengehentikan ciuman mereka, tapi mereka sama-sama ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Mereka ingin mendapatkan gairah yang lebih besar dan lebih nikmat dari ciuman itu. Sebuah kegiatan yang dapat menumpahkan semua cairan yang terdapat di tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto untuk lebih memojok di atap sekolah ini. Bagaimana pun mereka tak ingin ketahuan sedang melakukan hal 'ini itu' di saat mereka sedang high bukan? Tempat yang lebih tersembunyi dan memojok membuat tubuh mereka yang entah kapan menjadi setegah _naked_ itu tak terlalu terlihat karena terhalang sebuah dinding. Naruto yang masih memakai kemeja putih tapi semua kancingnya yang sudah lepas, lalu celananya yang sudah berada di sebelah kanan dirinya-lolos dari tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke yang keadaan kemejanya sama dengan Naruto lalu celananya sudah ada di bagian dengkulnya memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' yang sudah sangat menengang ingin memasuki kekasihnya ini. Tapi Sasuke tak ini melakukan permainan yang telalu terburu-buru, dia ingin merasakan setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya ini dengan sangat detail –tak ada yang telewatkan.

Setiap kulit tubuh Naruto mulai dari pundak sampai pahanya sudah banyak dengan tanda kemerahan dengan sedikit biru karena ulah Sasuke, dia telah menandainya dengan sangat penuh. Merasakan setiap inci tubuh kekasihnya, rasa manis dan asin karena tubuh yang berkeringat itu semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Akh Shahh...sukeh," Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menggigit tulang belikatnya dan menandainya, lalu bergerak ke arah kejantanannya yang telah sangat menengang. Mengemut kejantanannya dengan irama yang pelan lalu semakin lama semakin cepat, mengocok batangnya dengan tangannya naik-turun. Menjamah _nipple_ Naruto dengan tangannya yang lain, mencubitnya dan memilinnya membuat tubuh Naruto meliuk ke kanan dan kiri –bagaikan ular yang sedang menari erotis. Tapi disaat Naruto ingin mengeluarkan cairannya Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya, membuatnya frustasi karena tak keluar.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Naru." Kata Sasuke dengan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dan mencium Naruto dengan ganasnya membuat Naruto mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Saling berbagi saliva, dan meneguknya untuk menghilangkan rasa haus karena mendesah.

"Akh." Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan dua jarinya, menggerakkannya maju-mundur-kanan-kiri-memutar untuk melongarkan lubang yang nanti akan menjadi aksesnya masuk. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tak tahan ingin memilikinya sekali lagi, pengalama pertama dulu sepertinya kurang memuaskan karena hampir terpergok keluarganya. Salahkan sendiri mereka yang tak melakukannya di love hotel. Sasuke lalu memasukkan jari ketiganya dengan sekali hentakan lalu melakukan gerakan zigzag.

"Naru?" Tanya Sasuke meminta persetujuan kekasihnya yang sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya itu, menatapnya dalam di mata biru yang sedang tertutup kabut nafsu itu. Naruto mengangguk lalu lebih mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukannya, pertanda dia juga mengijinkannya dan menginginkan lebih.

"Mmmng... akh...ng...AKH." Desah dan pekik Naruto saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada dirinya. Setelah kepala kejantanan Sasuke masuk, Sasuke yang memang sudah tak sabar langsung mengentakkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam Naruto membuat Naruto meraung kesakitan yang langsung di redam dengan ciuman -tak ingin kegiatan mereka ketahuan karena raungan keras Naruto.

Tak ingin kekasihnya kesakitan Sasuke memijat kejantanan Naruto dan mencium Naruto supaya sedikit mengalihkan dan meredam rasa sakit yang sedang di rasakan Naruto. Naruto yang mulai sedikit merasa terbiasa, dan merasakan dirinya yang berdenyut memijat kejantanan Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya mengoyangkan pinggulnya –pertanda Sasuke sudah boleh memulai permainan. Dapat Naruto rasakan kejantana Sasuke yang berdenyut dan semakin mengeras sedang bergerak didalamnya, menggesek dan meremukkan dirinya dari dalam saat mengantam sesuatu di dirinya, membuat dirinya melayang tinggi.

"Ahhh... Sas..sukeh.. ha..ng..der... fas...ahk...ter...pleasessh...akhng...ohh..." Desah Naruto sambil ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk meraih kenikmatan lebih. Kepalanya menengadah keatas memudahkan Sasuke mejamah lehernya dan mengisapnya.

"Ashh you...ng.. wish..." Kata Sasuke menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan untuk menggempur Naruto lebih dalam dan membuat Naruto bukan lagi mendesah pelan tapi menjerit dan memekik karena genjotan Sasuke yang mulai tak terkendali.

Sasuke terus memijat kejantanan Naruto, mengemut tubuh bagian atas Naruto dari bibir-leher sampai _nipple_nya. Membuat semua bagian itu sedikit memerah dan membengkak. Sasuke yang mendapatkan kenikmatan itu semakin terus memperkuat kenjotannya membuat mereka bukan saling bertindih dengan Naruto yang berada di bawah tapi menjadi berdiri dengan Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto, dan kejantanannya yang masih ada di tubuh Naruto lalu kaki Naruto yang melilit sempurna di pinggangnya. Posisi ini membuat setiap gerakannya menjadi semakin terasa oleh Naruto. Dia terus mengajak jalan Naruto dengan terus menerus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk.

"Sas..akhh..kuh...ak..akhan..ke...lu..ahhhh." Desah Naruto memberi tau bahwa dirinya ingin keluar.

"Keluarkan ng Naru, ah-akuhh juga." Kata Sasuke membuat posisi seperti semula dengan Naruto yang ditindih olehnya dan kaki Naruto mengangkang lebar.

Setelah beberapa gerakan mereka berteriak bersama karena telah berhasil meraih kenikmatan bersama. Kenikmatan yang penuh dengan dosa tapi bagaikan surga. Ya, surga dunia.

Croot...crooot...croot

"AHHHHH OHH SASUKEHH.."

"NG OHH NARUTO."

Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Naruto yang mengeluarkan di tangan dan dada Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Mereka saling memburu pasokan udara yang terasa sedikit lalu saling melihat, Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium Naruto.

Tanpa mereka tau, ada seorang yang merekam mereka dengan muka yang sangat sangar dan kesal tapi terus merekamnya. "Menyebalkan, menjijikan, memuakkan. Dia hanya milikku, sampai kapan pun tetap akan menjadi milikku." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi. "Aku akan buat hidupnya menderita, lalu kau akan menjadi milikku lagi." Kata Kyuubi menyeringai lalu memasukkan handphone canggih miliknya ke dalam saku celananya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Kyuubi berjalan dengan angkuh di sepanjang lorong. Banyak gadis yang terus memekik dan melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan jatuh cinta. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang atletis tak lupa dengan harta dan kejeniusannya membuat dirinya langsung terkenal dalam satu hari berada di sekolah.

Tap

Langkah kakinya berhenti tak kala seorang yang ia kenal sedang menghadangnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba. Sekarang mereka sedang saling berhadapan lalu Kiba mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyuubi harus mengikutinya. Kiba berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Kyuubi yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai di sebuah ruang laboratorium yang sedang tidak dipakai. Ruang itu tampak sepi karena memang ruang itu sedikit agak jauh dari ruang yang lainnya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau rencakan lagi?" Tanya Kiba dengan tatapan tajam pada Kyuubi yang hanya menyeringai mendengarkannya. Lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada –menatap remeh Kiba yang sedang berusaha tak menunjukkan rasa kesalnya, walau sebenarnya itu percuma karena Kyuubi sudah tau Kiba sedang kesal.

"Kau tau apa yang kuinginkan." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada santai tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Tapi kau tau dia sudah bahagia, tak usah kau hilangkan lagi kebahagiaan itu." kata Kiba tetap dengan posisi kesalnya lalu menghela nafas mencoba mengatur emosinya sekarang. Untuk menghadapi orang di depannya ini dia harus memutar otak dan tak boleh bertindak gegabah seperti dulu.

"Kau tau, apa yang ku inginkan pasti harus kudapatkan. Dan dari dulu hingga sekarang aku menginginkannya. Dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, hanya aku." Kata Kyuubi dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, menghilangkan seringaian menyebalkannya itu dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya seperti dulu," Kata Kiba lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi. Tapi sebelum pergi dia berbalik dan bicara "Walau harus mengorbankan semuanya." Lanjutnya lalu benar-benar menghilang dari sana, menyisakan Kyuubi yang masih diam dan menyeringai.

"Menarik. Kita lihat apa kau akan gagal lagi atau tidak." Kata Kyuubi lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Naru." Teriak teman-teman Naruto di kelas. Mereka semua adalah Kiba-yang sudah ada dikelas, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya. Yah walau sebenarnya yang berteriak hanya Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Lee,dan Tenten. Yang lain hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tapi sedikit tersenyum, Neji yang diam tak berekspresi, dan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur tapi tidurnya di bangku depan untuk melihat Naruto tapi tetap saja ketiduran.

"Kalian?" Gumam Naruto terharu dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu berhambur ke teman-temannya yang sedang memakai topi aneh(bukan topi pesta tapi topi yang entah apa bentuknya buatan Lee dan Kiba). "Terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk mereka semua.

Mereka semua bersenda gurau dengan dilihat Sasuke yang ada di luar kelas Naruto melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Tapi sebelum melangkah pergi Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Kyuubi yang melewatinya. Kyuubi menyeringai ke arahnya dan membisikkan yang membuat mata Sasuke membulat lalu melihat ke arah Kyuubi menghilang di belokan lorong.

'Jadi dia...' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Huwaaa gomen baru update aku banyak tugas, tapi karena hari ini lagi gak ada tugas + hafalan jadi aku sempetin update deh hehe**

**Gomen kalo lemonnya kurang hot, dan ancur tak terasa... aku memang kurang bisa bikin lemon... lemonan pertama SasuNaru aku gak munculin, tapi semoga nanti bisa aku munculin kalau ada sedikit nyambung sama ceritannya hehe..**

**Ceritanya masih kurang panjang ya? Ne gimana komentar minna sekalian?**

**Sambil nunggu komentar kita balas review dulu yukk..**

**Kutoka Mekuto: **iya kyuubi murid baru, gimana lemonnya? Kurang asem ya? Arigato udah review ^^

**Nia Yuuki :** gimana lemonnya? Aku dah kabulin lemonnya tapi SasuNaru gpp kan? Nanti di chap depan mungkin aku bikin KyuuNaru hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : **gimana udah ketahuan belom gimana ada foto KyuuNaru? Mungkin obsesi mungkin bukan..hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Nasusay : **badainya blum ada nih, masih rencana haha..iya dong, kan aku gak mau Naru keperjakaannya diambil Kyuubi,hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Kimura Shiba : **iya yang negliat itu Kiba..emang Kyuubi udah sadis dari dulu.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **lemon datanggg.. gimana lemonnya? Nanti aku usahain bikin lemon KyuuNaru yang gak rape deh, tapi gak janji ya ^.^V .. gimana udah ketahuan belum hubungan KyuuNaru?..Arigato udah review ^^

**Guest : **gimana ya? Hehe.. semoga deh ya..(lain kali pake nama ya, biar kau gak ketuker,ok?hehe) Arigato udah review ^^

** .5: **gimana masih ada typos ya? Ini udah lanjut.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **badainya belum datang nih,hehe.. hubungan Kiba sama Kyuu nanti di kasih tau di chap-chap akhir waktu flashback ok,hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Couphie : **arigato udah di koreksi, fic ini kau rada linglung jadi begini deh hehe.. ini udah lanjut.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Sapa aj(guest) : **iya,hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Yuzurin : **makasih.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Laila. : ** kiba tau, kalau sukee?udah tau kan? Suke tau masa lalu Naru.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Uzumaki Kagari : **gpp kok..iya yang ngomong kiba..merinding ya?gimana ya, kau masih dalam pertimbangan *bilang aja blom ada rencana*hehe.. Arigato udah review ^^

**Farenheit July : **waktu Naru tabrakan sama pemuda berambut orang kalau gak salah di chap1, pemuda itu kyuubi hehe..hubungannya masih blum bisa di kasin tau..mungkin di chap-chap besok.. Arigato udah review ^^

.

**Makasih buat yang udah alert, dan favorite fic ini, kau sungguh tersanjung ***nagis terharu, cium kalian #plak..**sekali lagi makasih, arigatogozaimase..**

**Makasih juga buat para silent readers yang udah baca fic ini, makasih bangetttt***bungkuk-bungkuk ke readers..,**arigatogozaimase^^...**

**Tolong saran, kritik, komentarnya ya..**

**Jadi please review minna^^**

**review **


End file.
